


Star Wars: The Swords of Aegis

by ProfessorPonderosa



Series: Star Wars; The Swords of Aegis [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPonderosa/pseuds/ProfessorPonderosa
Summary: A story that spans millennia, following the journey of five ancient sith, their ascension to power, and their bitter downfall.
Series: Star Wars; The Swords of Aegis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645876





	Star Wars: The Swords of Aegis

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing work of progress, with no set schedule, but please read and enjoy.

In a cave far away, at the edge of the galaxy, a group of rogue scrappers huddle, hiding out from a storm outside. The rain and thunder give way to hail as the runaway planet turns for the last time from the sun that fostered it. The scrappers huddled closer together as the vital light of the heat lamp began to dim. Soon, it would die out, and the scrappers would be lost. A younger crew member sat huddled behind the others. He shivered in the cold as a glint at the back of the cave caught his eye. Curiosity overtook him as, to the surprise of his crew mates, he stood up and walked towards the back of the cave. As he reached the source of the glint, he dropped to his knees. Even in the impossible cold, the object gave off warmth. He let out an ecstatic sob as a tear, unfrozen, dropped to the ground. The rest of his crew came scrambling to the back of the cave, as they too, reacted with sobs of joy, ecstatic whoops, and much celebrating. They had found something to keep themselves warm. The captain, being overcome with the pure joy of the rescue, pressed the “Actuate” button on the keypad. The door slid open silently. A blast of warm air caused them to forget the cold as they crept inside.  
The workshop they stumbled upon was well lit, warm, and artfully constructed. It was also lined wall to wall with pieces of old, decrepit lightsabers. At the center of the room was a small hologram projector. The young crew member spotted a whole, undamaged lightsaber on the table next to him, and he silently slid it into his worn black cloak. The quartermaster called everyone over to a computer terminal as a hologram filled the room. The hologram showed a young man working on a small, archaic blaster pistol, but is interrupted by the sounds of blaster fire. The man quickly closes the blaster’s maintenance panel, and grabbed a small case full of crystals. He darted around the room blasting half-finished lightsabers to bits, and the hologram began to align with the present. The man picked up the holocron and the feed cut out. The hologram returned once more with a small band of soldiers in armor made of metal. They began to search the tabletops for something, but when they turned up empty, they left. One straggler from the group tried to touch the holocron, but a force field prevented him. He followed the rest of the group through a door to the right of the room, and the hologram shut off.  
The young crew member thinks a moment, then pushes his way through the crowd of scrappers. He grabs the holocron and the computer shuts off. The other crew members cry out in protest, but they are silenced by the captain. The boy fiddles with the holocron, and it begins to play a message.


End file.
